


Dichiarazione

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Shannen e Langley spiegano qualcosa a Celes.





	Dichiarazione

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa al COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom.
> 
> Questa scena è praticamente un missing moment di quello che ancora non si sa del canon e si svolge al risveglio di Celes dopo la pugnalata.  
> Come sempre, i pupattoli sono tutti della Liz!

"Mi dispiace, davvero! Io... Mi dispiace!"  
Celes sembrava non darsi pace. Si era risvegliato solo poche ore prima e da allora, a parte nei fin troppi momenti in cui la loro stanza veniva invasa da visitatori di ogni tipo, non aveva fatto altro che scusarsi. Sembrava di rivedere il cucciolo insicuro che avevano conosciuto tanti anni prima all'Accademia Magica.  
"Shannen, tu sei sicuro di stare bene? Quel rituale avrebbe potuto..."  
Fu Langley a farlo tacere, poggiandogli due dita sulle labbra. Lui e Shannen avevano avuto occasione di parlare, mentre Celes era impegnato con i medici e tutti i membri della sua numerosa famiglia allargata. Capivano che si sentiva in colpa per aver permesso a quell'entità, chiunque fosse, di prendere possesso di lui, per non averli ascoltati nelle settimane precedenti quando gli dicevano che c'era qualcosa che non andava in lui e per aver costretto Shannen, una delle persone che amava di più in tutto il Multiverso, a rischiare di perdersi pur di salvarlo. Al posto suo, probabilmente, avrebbero reagito proprio come lui, o comunque in un modo molto simile. In fondo, entrambi avevano perso al testa quando avevano pensato che quella pugnalata lo avrebbe davvero ucciso.  
Allo stesso tempo, però, quel Celes li confondeva. Da una parte rivolevano il loro Celes, il Veggente forte e sicuro di sé, il ragazzo che avevano visto crescere e maturare in quegli anni e che amavano con tutti loro stessi. Dall'altra, quel Celes così tenero e insicuro risvegliava vecchi ricordi e desideri sopiti ma mai dimenticati. Era il loro piccolo tesoro, così come lo era stato anni prima, quando si erano conosciuti all'Accademia Magica, e tutto quello che volevano era proteggerlo e stringerlo tra le braccia. E sì, anche fare l'amore con lui, ma per quello ci sarebbe stato tempo un altro giorno.  
Dovettero aspettare diverse ore prima di poterlo avere tutto solo per loro, furono perfino costretti a sopportare una cena informale con la mamma e il papà del loro amore, la matrigna, lo zio e il suo consorte, la madrina e il padrino con il suo particolare compagno. Non potevano definirrlo un banchetto solo perché la maggior parte di quelle persone mangiò seduta sul loro letto.  
Quando finalmente se ne andarono tutti, e le lenzuola piene di briciole vennero cambiate, Langley e Shannen raggiunsero Celes sul letto, sistemandosi accanto a lui, uno a ciascuno dei suoi lati.  
"Stai bene?" gli chiese Langley, accarezzandogli con gentilezza il dorso della mano.  
"Sì, certo. Mi dispiace davvero per quello che ho fatto e..."  
"Basta così!" lo interruppe Shannen, la voce autoritaria come mai prima d'ora.  
Celes si ammutolì di colpo e abbassò lo sguardo, le labbra tremanti, e Langley decise di intervenire.  
"Non è arrabbiato con te, tesoro. Siamo solo felici che tu stia bene e che sia tornato da noi. E non ne possiamo più di sentirti chiedere scusa."  
il mezzo vampiro gli mise due dita sotto il mento e lo costrinse a sollevare di nuovo il viso, intenerendosi alla vista della sua esressione sperduta. Shannen strinse le labbra, ma lasciò che fosse il compagno a portare avanti il discorso.  
"Non devi scusarti," continuò infatti lui "perché quello che è successo non è stata colpa tua. È successo tutto a causa di quella donna, e puoi star certo che la fermeremo una volta per tutte, chiunque lei sei" cercò di rassicurarlo, con l'appoggio di Shannen che annuiva con convinzione alle sue parole. "Ti amiamo, Celes, e questo non cambierà mai. Perciò parla con noi. Per favore! Cosa c'è che non va?"  
"Io..." provò il giovane Veggente, solo per doversi interrompere subito a causa della voce che gli si era spezzata. "Io credevo di essere pronto," riprese dopo aver fatto un paio di respiri profondi "ma mi sbagliavo."  
"Pronto per cosa?" gli chiese Shannen, stringendogli la mano che Langley aveva lasciato libera.  
"Per essere il Veggente. Per proteggere le Lande."  
"Oh, tesoro!" sospirò Langley. "Non puoi pretendere di sorreggere il peso dell'intero Multiverso solo sulle tue spalle."  
"Ma io sono il Veggente!" si intestardì il più giovane, e Shannen alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
"Lo era anche tua madre," gli fece notare "ma non mi pare che abbia mai protetto nulla, perlomeno non come lo intendi tu. Ti ricordi che visitava le Lande per farci scoppiare guerre sanguinose, vero?"  
Celes aprì la bocca per protestare, ma la richiuse pochi istanti dopo, imbronciato, senza aver trovato nulla da ribattere, e Langley non riuscì a trattenere una risatina divertita, cosa che fece corrucciare ancora di più il suo giovane amante. Shannen sbuffò e decise di prendere in mano la situazione, visto che a quanto sembrava era l'unico, in quella stanza, ad avere un cervello funzionante.  
"Ascolta, nessuno pretende che tu protegga tutto e tutti" disse, stringendo un po' più forte la mano di Celes perché concentrasse la sua attenzione su di lui. "Sei uno degli esseri più potenti che esistano, è vero, ma è anche vero che sei solo un uomo e che sei tanto giovane. Non puoi farti carico di tutto da solo e, se anche potessi, noi due non te lo permetteremmo."  
"Siamo i tuoi compagni, piccolo. Vogliamo condividere con te tutto, anche il peso delle tue responsabilità" gli diede man forte Langley, accarezzandogli la nuca.  
"Ci sono cose che non possono essere condivise, anche se lo desideriamo con tutte le nostre forze" fece notare loro Celes.  
"È vero, non abbiamo i tuoi stessi poteri e non potremo aiutarti sempre, ma puoi star certo che saremo sempre al tuo fianco" affermò Shannen con forza. "Così come tu starai sempre al nostro. È così che funziona quando ci si ama!" concluse.  
A quel punto Celes era in lacrime e perfino Langley aveva gli occhi lucidi. Shannen non pensava di aver detto qualcosa di così commovente, a dire il vero, ma se era servito a far arrivare il messaggio andava bene così.  
"E ora è arrivato il momento di dormire, perciò mettetevi giù" ordinò. "Sono state settimane impegnative e abbiamo tutti bisogno di riposo. Anche perché domani sarà una giornata faticosa."  
"Giusto! Dobbiamo scoprire chi c'è dietro tutto quello che è successo" concordò Celes, tirando su col naso.  
"Oh no, tesoro. A quello penseranno tua madre, tuo zio e tutti i loro alleati, e poi dovranno mettersi in fila per prenderla a calci nel suo grosso fondoschiena perché la precedenza è nostra" quasi ringhiò Shannen, per poi riprendere subito il controllo di se stesso. "No, noi dobbiamo fare l'amore! Domani recupereremo tutto quello che non abbiamo fatto negli ultimi tempi, per questo abbiamo bisogno di essere riposati e in forma."  
E detto questo lo spinse a stendersi sui morbidi cuscini, aspettò che Langley si coricasse al suo fianco e coprì entrambi prima di spegnere la luce e imitarli.  
"Buonanotte, amori miei!" sussurrò nell'oscurità, e sorrise quando i suoi due compagni gli si strinsero contro.


End file.
